


You always take the cats side!

by escapingtherealworld



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad, Brohm - Fandom
Genre: I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapingtherealworld/pseuds/escapingtherealworld
Summary: Bryce love cats, adores the things. Ryan on the other hand hates them, thinks they are evil creatures plotting to kill him. Ryan doesn't want a cat, Bryce does. So they got a cat.Prompt: "I'm sick of you always taking the cat's side in everything!"





	You always take the cats side!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first pic I've ever written, so enjoy and let me know what you think :)

Ryan was not a cat person. Cats were tiny, evil things that were secretly plotting to kill everyone. Bryce on the other hand, adored the things. Ever since the two moved in together, all Bryce talked about was wanting a cat.

*flashback*

“Come on Ohm, how can you hate cats! They’re the cutest things!” Bryce didn’t argue about many things, but if you didn’t like cats, well he was going to argue.

“Their evil, pure evil.” They’ve had this conversation before, it always has the same outcome; Bryce pouting until Ryan gave in and apologised.

“Maybe if we just get a cat-“

“We aren’t getting a cat Bryce!”

“If you just gave it a chance I think you’d love them” the younger sang as he left the room.

“Whatever you say” and with that, he shook his head and continued his work.

*end of flashback*

Bryce’s constant arguing is what lead them to this point. Ohm would cave in and he used that to his advantage.

“I told you you’d love her”

“I don’t-“

“Shhhhh” Bryce hushed as he shoved the tiny kitten in his boyfriends face. He had to admit, the thing was cute, but he wouldn’t let Bryce win that easy. He handed it off and left the room, leaving Ryan to sit there holding the tiny creature. He put it down, keeping his eye on it. When it started wobbling towards him, he didn’t know what to do.

“Don’t. You evil thing, I know why you’re really here. You’re not gonna win” Whispering the last part he stared at the tiny fluff ball coming towards him. He started slightly pushing it back when Bryce returned with a class of water.

“Stop pushing her, you gonna hurt her!” He swept the cat up in his hands.

“She is evil!”

“She is not, look at this face” He held the cat up to Ryan's face, gushing over it.

“I’m sick of you always taking the cats side in everything!”

“How can I not? She's a tiny little kitten that is…..tiny, and cute!”

“Oh my god”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, first fanfic woo!  
> If you'd like you can follow me Tumblr: escapingtherealworld


End file.
